User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.8: Fast and the Injurious
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP!" "We saw our campers stranded on Boney Island trying to avoid getting eaten by "zombies", heh heh". "Through some capturing and movie stardom, it was Luka who helped her team win and Danny who helped his lose causing him to walk the Dock of Shame". "Who will join him?" "And who will most likely be injured in today`s challenge?" "Find out on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Luka:."Man, I`ve only been here for 2 weeks and I hate this place", Luka says as she talks to Tre near the cabins. Tre: "Yeah, but it`ll all be worth it if you get the 100 grand". Luka: "Yeah, I guess so", Luka responds as she smiles a bit. Luka Confessional: "Tre is one of the only sane people here that are easy to talk to". "It`s good to have a friend". Suddenly, a fast sports car comes racing into the camp grounds as it drifts along the ground and stops, pulling up dirt and flinging it on some of the campers. All of a sudden, Chris emerges from the vehicle. Chris: "Good morning campers, and get ready for today`s challenge". Cool Gogeta: "What is it?" Chris: "Today you will compete in a race around the island using the vehicles provided". "You will pick 3 teammates to race against the opposing team, and the first team to get 2 wins, will be victorious while the losing team will be sending someone home tonight". Prynce Confessional: "Back home I used to go to Nascar races alot with my dad". "He gave me all the info I need to know to race in the fast lane". "Today`s challenge will be a piece of cake". Chris: "Your luxurious rides await you on the beach where the starting line will be, consider this a relay race as your previous teammate must be back before the next goes". "And the challenge starts now". ~At the beach~ Blala: "Alright team get going". Tre: "We gotta get the best car". As the campers arrive to the beach, they discover that their rides aren`t so luxurious. Gohan: "These things are a piece of junk", Gohan says kicking one. Luka: "Doesn`t matter, pick one and hop in it so we can get the car". Gohan then spots the best looking car and hops in, only for Blala to jump in as well. Blala: "This is my car". Gohan: "What?!" "Says who?" Blala: "Says alliance rules". "If you need to go over them speak to Gogeta and Rebekah", Blala says driving to the starting line. Gogeta: "Don`t feel bad Gohan, he`s going to take us to the final four". Rebekah: "Yep". Gohan Confessional: "This alliance with Blala is getting off to a rocky start, and to be honest I`m regretting it". "But if I turn on Blala, he`ll get his two puppets to vote me off faster than a women rejecting 9k". Alpha: "I have a bicycle". Chris: "Take what you get bro". Alpha: "Oh come on". Chris: "Alright campers, so we have Tre, VK, and Lova racing for Juicy Lasagna and Blala, Prynce, and Alpha racing for Stinky Alfredo". "Blala and Tre will go first". "On your mark...get set...GO!" Tre and Blala would then hit the gas as they drive trying to get past each other. Blala: "Eat my dust Trevauntee". Tre: "Grrr, I`ll make you choke on my dust and those words", Tre says angrily. Suddenly a explosion would occur almost hitting Blala. Blala: "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Chris: "I planted mines along the island to spice things up a bit hehe". "Who will be triumphant when we return to TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" TO BE CONTINUED The show returns to see Blala and Tre halfway around the island. Blala: "You`re not winning Trevauntee", Blala says as he hits Tre`s car with his Tre: "You gonna learn today". They then approach the finish line with Lova and Prynce awaiting. A explosion then happens as Tre and Blala are blown into the air, but Tre corkscrews into the air and lands his car perfectly across the finish line. Tre: "Like a boss", he says as another explosions happens in the background. Blala then pushes his car across the finish line, now letting Prynce go, but with Lova ahead. Blala Confessional: "The heck was that!?". "Tre is a bigger threat then I imagined, and I now have to get rid of another cockroach that crawls out the hole". Luka: "We have to get the next point or we lose", Luka says worried. 9K: "I love you". Luka: "What?" 9K: "Nothing". Lova continues to trail ahead until another explosion occurs that flips her car over. Lova: "You`re kidding!?", Lova says trying to flip it back over. Azusa: "Come on Lova!" Prynce then takes advantage of the situation and uses Lova`s flipped over car as a ramp to cross the finish line letting Alpha go next. Blala: "Hmm" "Gohan" Gohan: "What?" Blala: "I need you to cause a distraction". Gohan: "Why?" Blala: "So I can ensure our victory", Blala says with a evil smirk. Gohan: "I`m not helping you cheat". Blala: "That`s cool, I`ll just have my alliance vote against you tonight". Gohan: "*sigh* Fine", Gohan says as he grabs everyone`s attention by running along the beach and causing a explosion that sends him flying through the air. Causing everyone to rush to his aid. Blala then goes over to VK`s car and sabotages it by messing with the engine. Lova then gets her car across the finish line, causing VK to hop in his vehicle . VK: "I got you now Alpha", VK yells quickly catching up to Alpha as he was on a bike. Alpha: "Come on you stupid thing". However with Blala`s earlier sabotage, VK`s vehicle explodes right behind Alpha, propelling Alpha across the finish line, winning it for his team. Chris: "And Stink Alfredo win....again". Stinky Alfredo: "YES!" Tre: "Nooo". Chris: "Lasagna, I`ll be seeing you all at the bondfire tonight". Blala: "Told you I`ll help us win", Blala says. Gohan: "But you cheated". Blala: "Who cares". "I took advantage of a situation that continued to make us a winner". "And you better jump on board my alliance or get off my ship", Blala says walking away. Gohan Confessional: "Grrr, I`m this close to ending the alliance". "Blala will push me too far and he`ll regret it". Blala Confessional: "My so called cheating was a way to ensure my team victory". "I own this game, and no one can prove otherwise". TO BE CONTINUED ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "You cast your votes and the camper that does not recieve a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, ride the Boat of Losers, and leave". "And they can`t come back...EVER". "First marshmallow goes to.....Tre". "Azusa...Gogeta...Zane...Miri and Cailee". "So we`re down to the bottom two, Lova and VK". "Lova because she failed at beating Prynce and was used as a ramp". "And VK because his vehicle somehow exploded and helped Alpha cross the finish line". "Final marshmallow goes to......................." Chris: "Lova". VK: "Wha-what?" Chris: "VK, it`s time for you to walk the Dock of Shame, and ride the Boat of Losers out of here bro". VK: "Okay", VK says sadly. Chris: "You will be missed". Everyone on team Juicy Lasagna then hugs VK goodbye, before he boards the Boat of Losers home. Tre Confessional: "It was a very tough decision deciding who to vote off tonight". "VK will be missed here on Juicy Lasagna". "However, I swear that Juicy Lasagna will make a comeback and win". Chris: "What`s in store for our campers next?" "Will Juicy Lasagna continue their losing streak?" "And will my paycheck get any bigger?" "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts